Ron Yuan
Ronald Winston "Ron" Yuan (born February 20, 1973) is an American action director, actor, director, martial artist, stunt choreographer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Referee, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Midway (2019) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *War (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group Video Games 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Omen Deng, Triads *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Dr. Wu *Battlefield 4 (2013) - Additional Voices *Bodycount (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (2009) - Tong Thug 3, Tong Thugs *Medal of Honor (2010) - Bagram N.C.O., SPC. Song *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Scorpion *Narc (2005) - Asian Cop, Civilian, Fat Henchman *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - Lian Niu, Male Suspect 1, Simon Gowan *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Andrew Norman, Male Suspect 1 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Sleeping Dogs (2012) - Dogeyes, Mr. Tong, Ponytail *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Kakkoii Teppodama *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Sergeant Rusk, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Sergeant Rusk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Sergeant Rusk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Fideltin Rusk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Sergeant Rusk *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Matthies, Miner, Monster, Shinnick *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Pirates *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Multiplayer Characters *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Marine 1, Marine Humvee, Novus Antimatter Tank *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *Wrath Unleashed (2004) - Epothos 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors